


A Very Strange Lemon Indeed

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: A Very Strange AU Indeed [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First class tickets, Got my bags packed, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Missionary Position, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Yaoi, freaky puffball on human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth learns just how rough mating can be.Meta Knight x Marth lemon set in my AU from "A Very Strange Tale, Indeed". Short and dirty. Heed the tags!





	A Very Strange Lemon Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I...
> 
> ...
> 
> OK, I have no excuse. Do I ever? Do I ever have a valid excuse for any of the stuff I write? No. No, I do not. I am insane, I am obsessed, and I have way too much fun with these characters.
> 
> Anyway, you don't really have to have read the source fic for this scene. Here's all you need to know: Marth is a descendant of an angel-like species that once mated with humans and beasts alike to create all kinds of monsters and creatures. He met and fell in love with Meta Knight, they had a child - Kirby - and a bunch of other stuff happened. Now, they're living deep in the forest as a couple, happily ever after. Marth is still trying to get in touch with his less human side. Sex ensues. 
> 
> Now that you're up to speed, I hope you enjoy! Beware, though. This does mention MPREG, and has the kind of cheesy dirty talk that you might find in a low-brow hentai/ero manga (I read a LOT of these, and it's fairly obvious from the dialogue in this weird fanfic).

The curtains are open. Moonlight pours into the room, illuminating the two on the bed. Marth wants it to stop shining on him. He turns his head to the side, burying his face in the pillow and shutting his eyes to block out the light. When he’s like this, it’s embarrassing to be so visible. Even if Meta Knight is his mate, even if he’s seen him like this before, Marth can’t help but wish for darkness.

“Nh!” Marth bites on the pillowcase as Meta Knight aims a particularly brutal thrust. He opens one eye, glances down at his mate, and finds the warrior smirking. A blush heats up Marth’s face. “N- not so hard…!” he whimpers.

“I thought you wanted it like this?” Meta Knight’s voice is low, deep, and sonorous. It makes Marth’s thighs tremble in the knight’s grip, and he unconsciously tightens around the hard length inside him.

“Yes, but we ha- have to stay quiet…”

“No, we don’t.” Meta Knight thrusts again, deeper, harder than before. Marth can barely hold back a shout, emitting instead a sharp gasp as he chokes on his own voice. The knight holds still for a moment, panting, his eyes flashing white so briefly that Marth isn’t sure that it really happened. He’s not wearing his mask, or anything else. They’re both naked, pressed together with Marth on his back and his knees pushed up against his chest while Meta Knight plows into him. Marth has to hold onto the headboard with his arms over his head, both to keep it from banging against the wall and to keep himself from sliding up.

“But… But Kirby’s…”

“He’s asleep,” Meta Knight grunts as he begins a rhythm of short, fast strokes. “He’s… in his room. Ng… He won’t hear us.”

“Aaah, but…”

“Stop thinking. You’re the one who wanted to do it like this…”

Marth bites his lower lip, and closes his eyes again. He doesn’t want to stop now, but he’s not sure how to proceed. Fortunately, Meta Knight is more than willing to coax him along.

“Among those of us you call monsters… we do this… to show dominance…” Meta Knight adds emphasis with a long, slow thrust that draws a moan from Marth. “Every time I take you… Every time I thrust inside… I’m claiming you again…”

His words add to the excitement, and Marth can no longer remain quiet. He pants wantonly, opening his eyes again to gaze blearily at Meta Knight. He can feel it, he thinks – an instinct, a feeling that Meta Knight’s hard cock is forcing him to submit. Over the past few months, Marth has worked at drawing out his nonhuman side. He reaches for that feeling and revels in it, turning off his thoughts and tuning into the emotions swelling up within him.

“You’re my mate…” Meta Knight’s voice is ragged. He’s still in control of himself, but it’s becoming harder to maintain his grip on reason. Marth’s body is clutching him tightly, making his head spin from the sensation. They come together repeatedly, Meta Knight’s leathery skin sliding against Marth’s smooth, wet thighs and his tight entrance. “It doesn’t matter… where we are… what time it is… I will take you when I want to…”

With every word, Marth tightens and releases with a high-pitched whine that drives Meta Knight to thrust harder. “Your purpose is to take my semen.” Large hands press into the backs of Marth’s thighs, marking him, bending him until he can’t even move his hips anymore. “This place…” Slowly, Meta Knight slides his hand down and between Marth’s legs. He ignores the bobbing red member, to Marth’s frustration, and places his hand over Marth’s lower abdomen. “I’m going to fill it up. When I’m finished, we’ll go again, and then again… It’s going to swell inside you. Each one of my children, you’re going to bear them…”

Marth is crying out now, unable to form coherent thoughts beyond what Meta Knight is saying. The heel of Meta Knight’s palm lifts, and then presses into Marth’s cock. “Come for me,” Meta Knight says, his low voice now just a rumble, rough with lust. “Give into your instincts. Do you want me to impregnate you again?”

Marth’s body responds with a wholehearted “YES!” as he arches his back and comes. He can feel his own spunk pooling under Meta Knight’s hand. Meta Knight pulses inside him, but as Marth swoops down from his high, he realizes that the knight hasn’t released yet. He lies back on the pillows, trying to catch his breath, knowing that it’s not over and anticipating what’s yet to come.

Meta Knight allows Marth a moment to recuperate, and then he nudges at his hip. Marth gets the hint, and turns over onto his stomach. He grips the pillow and muffles a cry when Meta Knight enters again. “Good boy,” Meta Knight says, beginning a much rougher pace than before. Something tugs at his back, and Marth realizes that his wings have come out. The white and blue feathers glow, shedding even more light on their shameful deeds. But Marth doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed. Meta Knight grips the tops of his wings, gently but with enough force to put pressure on his spine and bend him backwards. Marth needs no more encouragement. Bracing against his elbows, he lifts his hips up to accommodate Meta Knight’s smooth dick as it reaches far up inside him.

“Do you want it inside?”

Marth thinks his face must be glowing red now. “Y- yes,” he whimpers, and grinds his ass against Meta Knight to prove that he’s sincere. “Please, inside… Let it out inside me…!”

“Everyone can smell it… when I claim you…” Meta Knight’s grip on Marth’s hips is crushing. He’s rearing up on his tiptoes so he can lean over the younger man. “They know you’re mine. Mewtwo, Lucario, even Dedede… I’ve left my mark on you over and over, and they all know it.”

“Yes! Pl- please, claim me again! Ah…! I- I want everyone to know!” Marth doesn’t care how he sounds. He doesn’t care how embarrassing it is. All he can think about is the slight twitching in Meta Knight’s rock-hard cock. He can feel the space inside him pulsing in kind, eager to receive his mate’s thick cum.

The moment of completion is marked by a sharp feeling between Marth’s wings. Meta Knight bites him, sinking his fangs deep. Marth can smell blood. His wings bristle, the feathers standing straight out and glinting. Marth comes again as a warm feeling spreads throughout his belly, his soft cry mingling with Meta Knight’s feral growl. As Marth’s own member spasms beneath him, Meta Knight goes still, planting his seed as deeply as he can. He thrusts a few more times, feeling his own cum sloshing around inside. Then he relaxes, pulling away as Marth’s tight hole reluctantly releases him.

With the energy produced by Marth’s orgasm, he’s healed himself. There’s only a faint red mark where Meta Knight had drawn blood on Marth’s back. The demi-angel’s wings are trembling, the feathers ruffled and sticking in every direction. Smoothing them down gently, Meta Knight helps Marth to roll onto his back again.

The young man is dazed, his head flopping to the side as if he were a rag doll. Strings of white stick to his belly and thighs, and a trickle flows from his twitching ass. He can’t speak, but his eyes go wide as Meta Knight eases inside him again.

“I told you, I’m going to take you over and over again,” Meta Knight says, answering the unasked question. “That’s what it means to mate. To fuck, until I’m satisfied…”

A moment of hesitation, and then Marth submits, lifting one hand up so he can bite his fingers. He’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the title, it seemed to fall in line with the other story. It'll probably become a naming convention for the other side stories I'm working on in this AU. The other story title was just a placeholder until I could think of something better, but I never did. lol So there it remains.


End file.
